Amai Yakusoku
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Semi-Canon/"Aku—jatuh cinta pada senyuman ini."/"Sasuke-kun…"/"J-jangan lupakan dengan janji yang kuucapkan waktu itu!"/"Arigatou."/Enjoy. R&R.


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Amai Yakusoku©Tsukiyomi Kumiko

Genre : General/Romance

Rate : T+

Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku

.

.

.

.

Kedua shinobi dengan lambang Desa Konoha di kepalanya itu menapaki lembutnya pasir dengan kecepatan sedang. Salah satu di antara keduanya—seorang kunoichi berambut permen kapas—menatap pemuda berambut dark blue yang kini berada di sampingnya dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Raut wajah kunoichi itu terlihat sangat senang dan bersyukur bisa melaksanakan misi bersama dengan pemuda berwajah dingin itu. Di dalam hati Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Sang Godaime Hokage—Tsunade—karena sudah meletakan dirinya dengan Sasuke untuk melaksanakan misi—menyerahkan surat gulungan yang isinya sangat dirahasiakan—ke Sunagakure.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dan sekilas melirik wajah Sakura.

Sakura gelagapan karena sudah tertangkap basah mengamati wajah Sasuke. Dengan gugup dia menjawab, "T-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," balasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin.

"Hn." Seperti biasa Sasuke menjawabnya hanya dengan gumaman kecil saja.

"Harusnya ini adalah moment yang bagus untukku dan Sasuke," batin Sakura dan meringis pelan. Dia kemudian kembali menatap wajah Sasuke seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak kunjung diberikan olehnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"T-tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Meninggalkan Sakura di belakang sendirian tanpa mau melihat saja sekilas bagaimana raut wajah sedihnya saat dirinya mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Apa kau semakin membenciku setelah malam itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan dan menundukan kepalanya. Ingatannya dipaksa tertarik ke belakang saat malam di mana Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkan desa kelahirannya.

Malam itu semua perasaan yang dipendamnya terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak pergi. Bahkan dirinya mengatakan jika sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Tapi, pemuda itu malah memukul tengkuknya dan membuatnya pingsan.

Meskipun begitu, setidaknya Sakura harus berterima kasih pada Naruto karena sudah berhasil membawa pulang kembali Sasuke ke Konoha sesuai dengan permintaannya saat diambang pintu gerbang desa itu. Jika saja misi yang diemban oleh Naruto yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru itu gagal, maka tidak akan ada hari ini—hari di mana saat dirinya menjalankan misi dengan Sasuke.

"Hhhhhh…" Sakura menghela napas lelah.

"Cepat sedikit! Aku tidak ingin bermalam di tempat seperti ini."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dan langsung menyusul pemuda itu yang sudah cukup berada jauh di depannya.

Langit memang sudah terlihat gelap memandakan jika malam akan segera tiba. Syukurlah tak jauh lagi maka gerbang Desa Sunagakure itu sudah terlihat. Setidaknya mereka berdua tidak akan bermalam dan tidur di tengah padang pasir dan mati kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berlari di atas gundukan pasir halus dengan gerakan stabil.

Sakura yang berlari sedikit di belakangnya menatap punggung tegap Sasuke. Dia sempat berpikir bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin dirinya menjawab jika dia sedang memikirkan pemuda itu. Mau hubungan mereka menjadi lebih renggang dan memburuk? Tidak, Sakura tak mau jika berkata jujur maka taruhannya adalah hubungannya dengan pemuda itu.

"Err… sedang berpikir kira-kira apa isi dari surat gulungan yang kau bawa itu, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk tas punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Isi apapun dari surat gulungan ini bukan hak kita untuk tahu."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya gugup. "Benar juga."

Lama keduanya terdiam sampai Sakura kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana sikapmu nanti saat bertemu—" Jeda sebentar.

"…"

"—dengan Gaara?"

Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap wajah penasaran Sakura. "Tidak tahu."

"Begitu."

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengungkit soal Gaara. Suasananya menjadi canggung dan panas seperti ini, padahal udara di gurun pasir saat malam terasa dingin. Sakura juga masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian di hutan saat dia dan Naruto menyusul Sasuke. Di sana Sasuke tengah bertarung mati-matian dengan Gaara dan Sasuke kalah telak. Tentunya Sasuke merasa jika dia berada di bawah seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Dan Sakura sendiri masih agak takut ketika mengingat dirinya dijadikan sandra dan diikat dengan tangan raksasa dari pasir miliknya di sebatang pohon.

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali dari pemikirannya. "Iya."

Mereka berdua menatap benteng tinggi dan kokoh Desa Suna di hadapannya. Sedikitnya Sakura merasa takut ketika mendekati benteng itu. Dia merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri membiarkan Sakura melakukan hal itu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, dan Sakura sangat bersyukur kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata emerald milik kunoichi berambut merah muda itu melirik dan mengamati ruangan-ruangan yang kini sedang dia lewati bersama Sasuke dan juga seorang kunoichi berambut pirang—yang berjalan memimpin mereka berdua di depan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kalian berdua yang dikirim ke desa ini," komentar Temari sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Dia mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil dan terlihat agak canggung ketika mengatakan hal tadi.

Sudah tentu Temari merasa sedikit canggung dan tidak nyaman—jika mengingat pertemuan mereka pertama kali saat Ujian Chuunin. Namun, sebisa mungkin Temari membuat dirinya nyaman berada di antara dua orang yang satu agak cerewet dan satunya lagi irit kata seperti versi kedua adik bungsunya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Shishou yang memerintahkan kami," ucapnya.

Temari berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu dan membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura. "Beristirahatlah dulu di sini! Selagi Dewan Tertinggi membahas mengenai surat gulungan yang kalian bawa," ucapnya dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih, Temari-san," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sama-sama." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Temari berjalan meninggalkan kedua tamunya untuk beristirahat.

Lagi-lagi kedua mata emerald Sakura menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan yang ada di depannya kini. Ruangan beristirahat yang cukup luas untuk ukuran seorang tamu saja. Dua sofa panjang yang sungguh terlihat nyaman jika sudah diduduki. Dan satu kursi kecil yang menghadap ke jendela sehingga pemandangan langit malam yang indah di desa ini kentara terlihat. Ah, dan tidak lupa sebuah pintu yang pastinya adalah menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke berjalan santai dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di belakang kepala dan kedua matanya terpejam. Terlihat sekali jika di wajahnya terlukis rasa lelah. Dan Sakura yang melihat bagaimana pose Sasuke saat ini menelan ludahnya gugup dan berjalan kikuk mendekatinya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura untuk meneliti wajah pujaan hatinya.

"B-bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" batin Sakura.

'Ayo, Sakura! Ini kesempatan emas untukmu," teriak innernya dengan kedua mata yang sudah berubah menjadi bentuk hati merah.

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang berada di sampingnya yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau ingin memakanku, Sakura!" ucapnya telak membuat Sakura langsung membuang mukanya yang sudah merah padam. Tanpa Sakura sadari kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat berlainan arah dan kembali berwajah dingin ketika Sakura kembali menatapnya.

"Gomen."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Kini aku berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat nyaman dan cukup luas untuk sebuah ruangan khusus bagi tamu yang menginap.

"Hhhh…" Aku mengela nafas lelah.

Sedikit merengut kesal karena kembali teringat saat jamuan makan malam satu jam yang lalu. Aku dan Sasuke makan malam satu ruangan dengan Tiga Bersaudara Suna—Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara—atas permintaan Temari.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak—mungkin Sasuke juga menginginkannya—untuk makan bersama. Tapi, rasanya kalau menolak juga tidak enak—serba salah.

Dan aku yang tadinya merasa sangat lapar langsung hilang nafsu makanku karena kecanggungan yang tercipta di ruang makan itu. Ditambah lagi kedua mata laki-laki berambut merah itu selalu melirikku diam-diam. Risih juga rasanya. Sepertinya Sasuke juga berlaku hal sama, karena aku melihat dia makan tidak bersemangat.

Melupakan kejadian waktu itu, kemudian aku berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka di kamar ini. Kuhirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. Jujur. Udara malam di sini jika malam hari memang dingin tapi, terasa nyaman. Membuat hatiku tenang.

Jika tidak ada badai mungkin aku dan juga Sasuke tidak akan ada di sini. Pasti kami berdua setelah istirahat yang cukup akan langsung kembali ke desa kami. Berhubung cuaca di gurun pasir sana berubah drastis, membuat kami tak bisa menyebranginya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Toh, kami sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Godaime Hokage. Beliau pasti memakluminya. Jadi, tidak masalah jika kami bermalam sehari di Desa Suna ini.

Aku memandangi langit hitam yang kelam dari balik jendela ini. Tak ada satu pun bintang, bahkan bulan pun sinarnya meredup dan tersamarkan karena sedikit tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

Malam yang seperti ini mengingatkanku saat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa ketika aku berbicara dengan Sasuke hanya berdua. Aku mengatakan semua perasaan yang kupendam padanya dengan berurai air mata. Huh, betapa bodohnya aku waktu itu.

Sasuke.

Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Tolonglah, lihat aku sekali saja!

Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan untukku? Tolonglah, sekali saja ucapkan hal yang membuat hatiku senang!

Sasuke.

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan? Kesempatan untuk berada di dekatmu agar ku membuktikan jika perasaanku ini tulus.

Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan jika aku sangat menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Ughh!" Aku merengut kesal karena tak bisa menahan jatuhnya air mata dari kedua mataku.

Tok! Tok!

Dengan segera aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu. Kira-kira siapa yang mendatangiku malam-malam begini, pikirku penasaran.

Kedua kakiku melangkah dengan pelan dan membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Di dalam hati aku sempat mengharapkan jika yang mendatangiku malam-malam begini adalah Sasuke. Tapi, sepertinya keinginanku tidak terkabul. Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bertattoo kanji 'Ai' di dahinya itu. Sekilas laki-laki ini mirip dengan Gaara.

"Gaara?" Ya, tuhan. Ini namanya bukan mirip lagi. Tapi, laki-laki yang memang berdiri di depanku benar-benar Gaara.

Deg! Deg! Aduuuuhh, jantungku berhentilah berdetak kencang seperti ini! Jika dia mendengarnya bagaimana?

"Mmmm…"

Kudengar dia sepertinya menggumam. Apa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku dengan intonasi yang terdengar biasanya. Huuuhhhh, padahal aku sedikit gemetaran karena berhadapan dengannya sekaligus takut.

"Kau—" Ucapnya menggantung.

"Ya?" tanyaku dengan kepala miring ke kiri.

"—menangis?"

Hah? Apa dia bilang? Aku baru tersadar pasti wajahku saat ini sangatlah berantakan. Dengan gusar aku menghapus kedua pipiku yang basah dengan kedua punggung tanganku. Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum padanya. "Tidak. Aku baru saja cuci muka tadi," sanggahku.

"Hn."

Aaahhh! Kenapa gumamannya sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua ini seperti pinang yang dibelah dua saja.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ooohhh… jadi dia datang malam-malam begini hanya ingin berbicara denganku. Apa? B-bicara… mengenai apa, ya?

"Mengenai?" tanyaku padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jika tidak bisa aku akan pergi," ucapnya langsung membalikan badan dan segera meninggalkan aku yang tengah bengong menatap punggungnya. Apa-apan dia itu? Seenaknya saja pergi.

"Tu-tunggu. Aku mau. Di mana… kita akan… bicara?" ucapku putus-putus karena gugup.

"Hn. Ikut aku!"

"I-iya."

Hhhh… setengah dari hatiku tak ingin mengikutinya, tapi setengah hatiku yang lain menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Jadi, bagaimana?

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura kini berada di sebuah atap bangunan penginapan. Pemuda berambut merah bermata jade itu melirik sekilas wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan kikuk. Beberapa kali juga terdengar sebuah helaan nafas dan gumaman tak jelas. Semilir angin malam menerpa tubuh keduanya membuat anak rambut mereka bergerak-gerak. Kesunyian melanda mereka berdua di bawah langit nan kelam.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"D-dia ini… bukannya menjawab malah menggumam tidak jelas," gerutu Sakura kesal dalam hati.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa… yang mau… kau bicarakan… denganku?" ucap Sakura terputus-putus dan sedikit terdengar ada kegugupan di suaranya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Gaara dan menatap wajah Sakura intens.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat semburat merah samar muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Entah kenapa udara yang tadinya dingin menjadi panas di sekitar tubuhnya. "U-untuk apa?"

"Saat di hutan waktu itu aku pernah melukaimu dengan menggunakan kekuatan Shukaku."

"Ah, waktu itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura dan 'peeesssshhhh' wajahnya langsung merah padam saat tersadar jika dia menambahkan sufiks-kun pada nama pemuda di depannya tanpa sadar.

Tersenyum tipis Gaara berkata, "Terima kasih!"

"Uhmm…" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tertunduk dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah. Satu hal kini yang baru disadari oleh Sakura yaitu pemuda di depannya ini sama tampan dan miripnya dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang Sakura pikirkan tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam dibalik tembok. Kedua mata onyxnya nampak tajam dan wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan sebuah emosi. Sebelah tangannya mengepal erat dan membenturkannya sekali pada tembok; meredam amarahnya. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu mendecih sebal dan setelahnya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu sudah memakai pakaian lengkap ninjanya setelah menggantinya dengan baju penginapan. Dia bercermin memperhatikan penampilannya apakah sudah rapi atau belum sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika dirasanya sudah sangat rapi segera saja dia menyambar ranselnya dan memakaikannya di punggungnya. Kini dia berjalan keluar kamar dan dirinya sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Toh, gadis berambut permen kapas itu sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya dan berjalan beriringan untuk menuju gerbang Desa Suna.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan disela-sela langkah keduanya beriringan.

"Hn. Lumayan."

"Oh…"

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

Perkataannya ini membuat Sakura segera menolehkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pasalnya baru kali ini Sasuke memanggil namanya dan hendak bertanya sesuatu. "Apa?

"S-semalam… a-apa yang k-kau b-bicarakan dengan… Gaara?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ragu-ragu dan samar-samar kedua pipi putihnya merona tapi Sakura sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Dan sifat Sasuke saat berbicara barusan sama persis dengan Heiress Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu.

"Percakapan biasa saja. Kenapa?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas.

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau—apa cemburu melihatku berduaan dengan Gaara-kun?"

Deg! Entah kenapa rasanya jantung Sasuke serasa di tekan membuatnya berdegup kencang dan sesak. Mungkin karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura benar. Jika dia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai ego tinggi cemburu melihat Sakura akrab dengan laki-laki lain. Semburat merah tipis sempat menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian sudah digantikan dengan wajah angkuh dan dingin. Kedua mata onyx miliknya memandang tajam pada mata emerald di sampingnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Cemburu. Padanya." Sasuke menekan setiap suku kata yang dia ucapkan dengan nada ketus. Dan perkataannya telah sukses menciptakan raut wajah sedih dan kecewa di wajah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya dan hanya memandang kedua kakinya yang tengah melangkah seakan objek yang paling menarik daripada kehadiran pria tampan di sampingnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misi yang diemban oleh Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tuntas, kini mereka hanya perlu menyerahkan surat gulungan balasan untuk Hogake. Dan sekarang mereka tengah menempuh perjalan pulang. Keduanya berlari di atas gumpalan pasir lembut dengan cepat sehingga membuat jejak kaki mereka kentara terlihat.

Walaupun mereka terlihat santai namun sebenarnya tingkat kewaspadaan mereka tengah aktif. Bisa saja di tengah-tengah gurun pasir seperti ini mereka kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang dan mengharuskan mereka untuk melawan.

Sejak sangat pagi sekali mereka meninggalkan Desa Suna bahkan saat matahari belum terbit—itu karena mereka tak ingin buang-buang waktu. Dan kini mereka sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan, berarti besok mereka akan segera sampai diperbatasan antara Desa Suna-Konoha.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang berlari memimpin di depan menghentikan gerakannya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura yang juga ikut berhenti menatap heran pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Bersiaplah! Kita kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang," ucap Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dari kantung senjatanya.

Dengan segera Sakura juga mengambil sebuah kunai dan kedua matanya memandang awas ke sekeliling. Di dalam hati Sakura merasakan ada rasa kegugupan karena ini baru pertama kali dirinya menjadi patner Sasuke dalam bertarung.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri dari dalam pasir muncul suatu benda membuat gumpalan pasir di sekeliling benda itu meluap keluar. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah mesin untuk menembakan senjata.

Shut! Shut! Shut! Shut! Shut! Lima buah kunai langsung terlempar ke arah mereka yang berasal dari mesin itu. Dengan sigap Sasuke dan Sakura menghindar dengan melompat setinggi-tingginya ke udara dan jatuh di tempat berlainan arah. Tempat mendarat Sasuke di sebelah kiri dan Sakura di sebelah kanan. Mesin kunai itu hanyalah sebuah alat untuk memisahkan jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ting! Suara dentingan senjata membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menghadapi serangan dari seorang pria bercadar dan berbadan besar yang sepertinya muncul dari dalam pasir.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura dan hendak membantu Sasuke. Namun, gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika dari arah belakang ada yang menempelkan kunai tepat ke lehernya. Sakura langsung berhenti bergerak karena ujung kunai tersebut sedikitnya sudah membuat aliran darah di lehernya karena sedikit tergores.

"Tak kusangka gadis manis ini sangalah lemah," ucap orang yang di belakang Sakura dengan terus menerus menekan kunainya ke leher Sakura.

"Ahk!" pekik Sakura sakit dan juga takut.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua mata onyxnya melihat jika tubuh Sakura tengah di dekap oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat sakit dan aura di sekeliling tubuhnya menjadi panas. Dan karena hal itulah Sasuke sedikit lengah dan tak sadar jika pipinya sudah tergores oleh kunai yang di lemparkan lawan tandingnya.

Sasuke merasa geram dan marah. Langsung saja dia mengaktifkan Sharingan dan menatap tajam kedua mata orang yang menjadi lawannya. Dengan sekali lompatan kini tubuh Sasuke berada di atas udara. Kedua tangannya sudah melapalkan suatu kunci serangan. "Katon : Housenka no Jutsu," ucapnya dan menyemburkan beberapa bola api kecil dari mulutnya.

Di luar perkiraannya musuhnya itu berhasil menghindar walaupun ada sedikit ujung bajunya yang terbakar. Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Bocah brengsek!" hardik seorang laki-laki berbadan besar pada Sasuke dan 'shuut' langsung melemparkan banyak shuriken pada Sasuke ke udara.

Poooff! Sosok Sasuke di udara ketika terkena shuriken itu langsung di kelilingi oleh asap dan tak lama kemudian batang kayu besar jatuh ke atas pasir.

Chit! Chit!

Dari belakang punggung laki-laki berbadan besar itu terdengar seperti cicitan burung dan percikan listrik yang berasal dari tangan kanan Sasuke. "Chidori!" ucap Sasuke dan langsung menusukan tangannya yang dialiri listrik tepat ke jantung.

Gahhh! Lawan Sasuke langsung memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya tumbang dan jatuh di bawah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke terengah dan berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat sekali. Tubuhnya pun terasa mulai memanas dan aliran chakranya sangatlah berantakan—membuatnya terpaksa menon-aktifkan jurus matanya. Walaupun seperti itu Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan menatap tajam laki-laki kurang ujar yang sudah memeluknya.

"Cih!" decih laki-laki yang menodongkan kunai ke arah Sakura. Tanpa diduga oleh Sakura sendiri laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah katana. Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian perutnya yang ramping tertembus oleh katana itu dari belakang. Daging yang terkoyak, darah yang mulai mengalir dari perut, turun ke paha dan jatuh ke pasir.

"Uhuk!" Sakura memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya menatap sayu pada wajah Sasuke.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Sasuke dan langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang sudah tersungkur ke bawah kaki orang yang telah menusuknya.

"Satu sudah mati," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat yang tadi menusuk perut Sakura.

Pooff!

"Siapa yang kau sebut sudah mati?" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara jernih menyeruak di udara.

Laki-laki itu melirik sosok Sakura yang tadi tergeletak berlumuran darah berubah menjadi gulungan bantal guling. Dengan geram dia melihat ke atas di mana Sakura berada. Sasuke langsung terdiam tak bergerak, hanya menyaksikan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan selanjutnya.

"Brengsek!"

"Shannaroooo!" teriak Sakura dan langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sudah dialiri chakra ke bawah—ke sosok laki-laki yang sudah menusuknya.

Buaghh! Buumm!

Pukulan Sakura telak mengenai dada lawannya dan sekaligus membuat cekungan—lumayan dalam—di sekitar pasir yang tepat di tengah-tengahnya terdapat satu tubuh kaku lawannya. Sudah pasti karena pukulan Sakura membuat permukaan pasir itu tertekan—sehingga membuat lubang yang tak dalam.

Dalam hati Sasuke berpikir latihan seperti apa yang diberikan oleh Godaime Hogake, sehingga membuat tangan lembut nan kecil itu bisa mengeluarkan tenaga—monster—yang hebat. Dengan ringan Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan merasakan sebuah perasaan bangga dan kagum sekaligus pada Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakan dan juga lemas. Tak lama kemudian dirinya jatuh terduduk dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi bagian dada yang terasa sangat menusuk-nusuk. Samar-samar kedua telinganya menangkap sebuah suara jernih namun terdengar raut ke khawatiran memanggil-manggil namanya. "Sakura?" batin Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, membuat kunoichi berambut permen kapas itu nyaris akan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi wajah damai Sasuke di hadapannya. Sesekali dia meletakan sebelah tangannya pada dahi Sasuke untuk mengecek suhu badannya. Apakah masih terasa panas atau sudah lebih baik? Dan sebuah senyuman kelegaan teruikir di wajah Sakura tak kala kedua kelopak mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak dan siap terbuka.

"Kau merasa sudah lebih baik, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dan mencoba membantu Sasuke bangun dari tidur berbaringnya di atas batuan tumpul. Menyenderkannya pada dinding batu gua, tempat di mana mereka berdua saat ini.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya dan menatap ke sekeliling dirinya berada sekarang. Hanya ada sebuah pencahayaan minim dari api unggun tak jauh dirinya duduk. Diluar pun cuacanya nampak gelap dan seperti turun hujan. Selebihnya hanya atap dan dinding gua yang gelap dan sedikit lembab. Dan satu lagi, seorang gadis bermata emerald yang terus menerus menghantui mimpinya saat tertidur tadi.

"Kita berada di dalam mulut gua. Kau ingat? Kita di serang oleh dua orang bandit. Kau terluka dan terkena racun—tingkat bawah." Sakura menjelaskan secara singkat ketika melihat sebuah raut wajah bingung Sasuke.

"Kita belum sampai di Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke setelah sedetik lamanya hanya bungkam.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan kedua mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membawamu pulang ke Konoha saat kau terluka, Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke Konoha, dan kau harus segera diberikan pertolongan."

"Hn."

"…"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena—hiks… hiks…" Sakura sudah terisak pelan sebelum menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata emeraldnya dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sasuke tak bersuara sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap dalam diam Sakura menangis kembali di hadapannya. Dan Sasuke mau tak mau mengingat saat dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, gadis di depannya ini berusaha keras membujuknya bahkan dengan menyatakan perasaannya dengan berurai air mata. Persis sama dengan kali ini.

"Takut sekali—kau tidak sadarkan diri." Sakura sesenggukan di tengah ucapannya.

"…" Tak ada perintah dari otaknya sama sekali. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada pipi kanan Sakura. Hanya menyentuhnya. Tak ada gerakan apapun lagi.

"Sasuke-kun—hiks… hiks…" Sakura kembali terisak dan kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di pipinya dengan erat.

Tak dapat menahan diri lagi Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher Sasuke dan pipi kanannya bersentuhan dengan pipi kiri Sasuke. "Aku sangat bersyukur... kau telah bangun dari tidurmu, Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura pelan tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke.

"Maaf." Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping Sakura. "Membuatmu takut."

Isakan Sakura berhenti karena merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke ikut membalas pelukannya. Dan suara desahan nafas serta kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan terdengar dan dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas oleh telinganya.

Sakura berharap…

Jika saat ini waktu berhenti. Sehingga membuat dirinya merasakan hal seperti ini lebih lama.

Pelukan hangat nan erat yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sunguh. Sakura tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

Sakura ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Biarkanlah ia merasakan sebuah kebahagian kecil ketika dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengumpulkan sejumlah chakra pada telapak tangan kanannya dan mendekatkannya pada pipi kanan Sasuke yang terdapat bekas goresan kunai. Namun, belum sempat Sakura mengeluarkan chakra penyembuhnya tangannya telah ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke terus menerus menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah. Sasuke terus menerus memandangnya seperti tengah meneliti sesuatu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tangan Sakura masih di genggamnya.

Deg… deg… deg…

Andaikan Sasuke bisa dengar jika kini jantung Sakura tengah berdegup dengan kencangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura dengan nada bertanya sambil sesekali kedua matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan—berusaha untuk tak menatap lama kedua mata onyx di depannya.

"Hn." Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawabnya hanya dengan jawaban yang ambigu.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sasuke meskipun harus dengan susah payah. Tangan kanannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke, sesegera mungkin didekatnya pada pipi kanannya dan langsung mengeluarkan chakra kehijauan.

Terlihat kedua mata onyx Sasuke menutup ketika dirasakannya chakra Sakura memulihkan luka gores di pipinya. Chakra Sakura terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Beberapa detik kemudian rasa nyaman tersebut berangsur menghilang karena luka gores itu sudah sembuh dan tak menimbulkan bekas di pipi putihnya.

Sakura hendak menarik kembali tangannya namun di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura terlebih karena jarak mereka sangat dekat—berhadapan.

Sakura tak menjawab panggilan namanya. Dirinya hanya diam mematung tak bergerak, hanya suara nafasnya saja yang terdengar samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja secara reflex kepala Sakura sedikit mundur ke belakang ketika tangan kanan Sasuke terulur hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

Sasuke nampak tak mempermasalahkan apa yang Sakura lakukan barusan. Tangan kanannya tetap bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah Sakura. Dan kali ini Sakura tak melakukan apapun. Dia membiarkan tangan kanan Sasuke membelai pipi kirinya dengan ibu jari tangannya.

Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"…" Sakura lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dengan kedua pipi yang sudah merona.

"Kau—cantik."

Pessshhhhh! Wajah Sakura sudah penuh dengan rona merah bukan hanya pipi saja. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sakura sangat senang mendengar pujian langsung dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Namun juga, Sakura merasakan sedikit ada kejanggalan dari sikap manis Sasuke saat ini. Lagi pula Sakura merasakan jika tangan kanan Sasuke yang bertengger di pipinya terasa hangat. Apa mungkin Sasuke demam lagi?

Tangan kanan Sakura terulur menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Hangat. "Sasuke-kun… kau demam lagi."

"Hn."

Sakura harus menahan nafas karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke beringsut mendekat padanya. Dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencangnya. Bukan hanya itu, rasanya udara di sekeliling tubuhnya teras panas, dan perutnya serasa ada yang menggelitiknya. "Sa-Sasuke… -kun?"

Grepp! Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dengan sangat erat. Sampai-sampai Sakura merasakan sedikit sesak karena dadanya tertekan. "Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Demi Kami-sama sekarang ini Sakura sangat ingin menampar wajahnya beberapa kali untuk membuktikan jika pendengarannya tidaklah salah dan semua ini bukanlah mimpi semata. "Kau sedang demam. Kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu."

"…"

"Be-benar… kah?" Tanya Sakura tanpa ada niat membalas pelukan erat sepihak Sasuke.

"Aku suka Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dan langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura sehingga keduanya terjerambab tidur dengan posisi tubuh Sasuke yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup dan tak mampu bergerak apapun lagi. Deru nafas hangat Sasuke terdengar jelas oleh telinganya dan juga menerpa pemukaan kulit lehernya. Dan saat ini, Sakura sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya namun tak menjauhkan sedikitpun wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di masing-masing sisi kepala Sakura agar tak menimpa Sakura di bawahnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tersenyumlah untukku!" perintah Sasuke pelan.

Sakura sedikit demi sedikit menarik kedua sudut ujung bibirnya berlainan arah. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Aku—jatuh cinta pada senyuman ini," ungkap Sasuke dan menyentuh bibir merah muda Sakura dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

Senyuman Sakura langsung lenyap seketika ketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu—membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan suara.

"Wajahmu mirip dengan Ibuku." Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian poni merah muda Sakura.

"…"

"Kedua matamu sama dengan pandangan kedua mata Ibuku." Sasuke mengusap mata Sakura sebelah kiri ketika Sakura menutup matanya secara reflex.

"…" Sakura berpikir jika ini bukanlah Sasuke. Namun, kenapa wajahnya sama dengan Sasuke?

"Seyuman ini… sama seperti Ibuku." Kali ini tangan Sasuke beralih turun ke bibir Sakura. Kembali mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak dan menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke—mendorongnya ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya. "Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ssstttt! Diamlah sebentar!" Sasuke mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Sakura. Sedangkan ibu jarinya berpindah ke dagu gadis itu dan sedikit menariknya ke bawah agar bibir itu sedikit terbuka.

Cuupp! Pertama-tama Sasuke memang hanya mengecup ringan bibir Sakura. Namun, lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan lumatan. Membuat Sakura sedikit mengerang karenanya.

Lembut dan pelan.

Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti atau pun membuat Sakura takut akan ciumannya. Karena itu Sasuke melakukannnya dengan tidak terburu-buru. Lagi pula dia ingin menikmati ciuman ini dan ketika dirasanya Sakura membalas mengecupnya membuat hatinya dijalari perasaan hangat. Dan entah kenapa ada perasaan lega karena artinya hati gadis itu masih menjadi miliknya bukan milik siapapun.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura tepat pada kedua bola matanya. "Tetaplah melihatku, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk dengan muka yang memerah.

"Jangan lihat siapapun kecuali aku! Jangan biarkan hatimu terbagi!"

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jagalah hatimu hanya untukku!"

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu jadi orang yang menempati hati dan pikiranmu. Aku berjanji akan berusaha melupakan dendamku jika kau terus bersamaku," ungkap Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku berjanji akan merubah marga Haruno menjadi Uchiha. Kau orang yang kupilih untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

"Aku pegang janjimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura?"

"Mmmm?"

"Terima kasih!" Sekali lagi Sasuke mengucapkan hal seperti itu namun kali ini dengan moment yang berbeda.

"Aku—"

Brukk! Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba saja jatuh menimpa tubuh mungilnya dan sama sekali tak bergerak. Beberapa kali Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya tetap tak ada jawaban. Bahkan saat Sakura memanggil namanya pun Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon. Dan deru nafas hangat Sasuke terdengar tidak teratur.

Sakura melupakan sejenak fakta jika racun itu masih ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke karena kejadian manis tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha

14. 00 p.m

Lagi-lagi Sakura duduk termangu di atas kursi kecil di samping tempat tidur berseprai putih. Kedua mata emeraldnya melirik jendela kamar salah satu di rumah sakit tersebut sekilas. Hembusan angin siang hari masuk ke kamar itu dari jendela yang terbuka membuat gorden abu-abu jendela itu bergerak pelan.

Rasanya kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi pada dirinya. Dan dirinya sama-sama sedang menunggu seorang pemuda raven untuk membuka matanya. Sakura menghela nafas bosan sehingga poni merah mudanya sedikit terangkat.

Sudah satu hari yang lalu Sasuke belum sadarkan diri semenjak mereka berdua menjalankan misi bersama ke Sunagakure. Ternyata racun yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke membuatnya demam tinggi dan juga menghambat jalannya chakra, bahkan efek lain dari racun itu adalah si penderita akan mengalami sebuah ilusi. Juga, akan sering meracau tak jelas mengenai apa yang dikatakannya.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kali ini dia berpikir apakah kata-kata manis yang Sasuke ucapkan saat di gua itu benar-benar nyata? Dan apakah janji-janji manis yang Sasuke ucapkan akan dia ingat setelah dia sadarkan diri nanti?

Sebuah pergerakan kecil dari Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri. "Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke tumpukan bantal yang sudah Sakura tumpukan ketika dirinya bangun.

"Ini, minumlah dulu!" Sakura menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sasuke lengkap dengan sebuah sedotan.

Sasuke menerima gelas itu dan menyedot isinya dengan ganas. Tenggorokannya saat ini sangatlah membutuhkan air. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menerima gelas yang sudah kosong itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping dirinya duduk. "Kau mau buah apel, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura mengerti arti dari dari jawaban ambigu Sasuke saat ini. "Aku akan membelinya. Tunggulah!"

"Hn."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu geser. Namun, sebuah tangan telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya—menahannnya. Sakura membalikan badannya kembali dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja jika Sasuke seperti tengah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang terasa sangat sulit baginya. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Kedua pipinya muncul semburat merah. Dan tangan kanannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura nampak mengepal. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap malu-malu kedua mata emerald di depannya. "Sa-ku-ra…"

"Mmm?"

"J-jangan lupakan dengan janji yang kuucapkan waktu itu!"

Sakura membelalakan kedua mata emeraldnya nampak tak percaya jika Sasuke masih mengingat janji manisnya waktu di gua waktu itu. "Kau… mengingatnya?"

"Hn. Mulai saat ini—tetaplah bersamaku."

Kedua mata emerald Sakura nampak berkaca-kaca dan kedua pipinya memerah karena menahan tangis. Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perasaannya kini terbalas…

dan yang membuat Sakura lebih tidak percaya adalah…

Janji Manis yang Sasuke ucapkan untuk dirinya.

Sungguh. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia untuk Sakura selain hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Nyahaaahahhha~ satu fic gaje lagi dariku. Mudah2an semuanya pd suka, ya!

Mmmm… Sasuke sangat OOC sekali waktu di dlm gua… Cukup sulit loch membuat Sasuke agar tidak berlebihan dlm pengucapan kata2nya.*ngelapkeringat*

Setting fic nie adlh pas Sasuke mau prg dr desa, dan Sakura yang nyegah buat ga pergi.

Dn aku ngarang, jika Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke plng wktu di Valley of The End.

Berimajinasi boleh-boleh saja, toh?

Satu lagi… mengenai judul : Amai Yakusoku—Sebuah Janji Manis.

Cukup nyambungkan dengan jalan cerita'y?

Hohohohoho…

Boleh minta review?


End file.
